La Guerra elemental
by NaLu Roronoa
Summary: El mundo está destruido, por la guerra entre los dos países que controlan el mundo: el más grande, los Yamis, acaba imponiéndose, al país más pequeño: Los Hikaris, y estos acaban siendo tratados como seres inferiores. En medio de tanta desolación un comando especial del ejército Hikari: El equipo delta (formado por personajes de Fairy Tail) intentará salvarlo todo. parejas: NaLu...
1. El comienzo de la aventura

**Hola a todos!, aquí os traigo mi nuevo long-fic (bueno, quizás me canso y lo hago de tres caps XD). Será una historia de aventuras, acción, Seinen (política, esclavitud, racismo…) y romance (NaLu, por supuesto). Espero k os guste mi nuevo proyecto :D Y sin más dilación…**

_13 de Septiembre del año 2020_

-Esto es una masacre, ¡retirada!- El soldado tropezó con una roca, y no le dio tiempo a levantarse, siendo pisado por un soldado del otro ejército. Éste soldado, sacó un revolver de su bolsillo, y vació el cargador en la cabeza de su enemigo, sin piedad o humanidad. Un collar cayó del bolsillo de la camisa del militar del acribillado soldado, mostrando que tenía mujer e hijos.

Si alejabas el zoom, se podía ver un campo de batalla adornado con sangre y explosiones por doquier. ¿Qué es todo esto? Os estaréis preguntando…Voy a utilizar unas cuantas palabras para explicar el significado de ésta guerra que estaba asumiendo al mundo en la máxima oscuridad.

El mundo estaba bien, estable y económicamente aceptable, más la desgracia se cernió sobre todos de una manera cada vez más ramificada e implacable, hasta un punto en el que se izo totalmente incontrolable. Un japonés llamado Itami Kaminari se hartó del sistema político del país Nipón, y juntó a unos cuantos guerreros exiliados del ejercito Japonés, hombres sin escrúpulos que no se daban cuenta de que el ejército japonés está para defenderse no para atacar, formando así su propio mini-ejército, los llamados "caballeros de las tinieblas" (Yami no Kishi).

Es cierto, los "Yami No Kishi" estaban en clara inferioridad numérica, pero tenían una ventaja, una ventaja de doble filo: sus ganas de sangre. Estaban ansiosos por demostrar al mundo que Japón es la nación más poderosa, aún pagando el precio de su propia desestabilidad mental.

Los "Yami No Kishi" comenzaron a ganar batallas sin parar, y conquistaron Corea del sur y Taiwán, poniéndolas bajo su mandato, y obteniendo más soldados para su causa. El número de países conquistados por los "Yami No Kishi" empezaba a ascender preocupante, hasta que para cuando se quiso hacer algo, medio mundo ya era propiedad del temido Itami Kaminari, excluyendo el occidente de Europa y Norte-América, quienes quedaron humillados ante la poderosa fuerza mundial que tenía el ya llamado "Yami No Kuni" (País de las Tinieblas), con el gentilicio: Yamis. Ya que la gran parte del mundo era llamado "Yami No Kuni", la parte que faltaba pasaría a llamarse "Hikari No Kuni" (País de la luz), con el gentilicio Hikaris. La desigualdad social entre los Yamis y los Hikaris, pronto se izo notable y éstos últimos pasaron a un segundo plano, sometiéndose a los deseos de los Yamis por miedo a un ataque que resultaría devastador para los Hikaris. También cave recalcar que los Hikaris pasaron a considerarse criaturas inferiores, hasta el punto de que todos los Hikaris y Yamis del mundo eran marcados: Los Hikaris con un tatuaje blanco, y los Yamis con uno negro. Y éste es el motivo, por el cual hay Hikaris que se mezclan con los Yamis y así nacen las "bandas terroristas", con el único objetivo de derrocar a Itami, cosa claramente imposible. O al menos imposible para muchos…

_20 de Junio de 2025 / (Ciudad de Singapur, Singapur) Yami No Kuni_

La famosa ciudad de Singapur, se había convertido en un lugar de paso de comerciantes que se dirigían auna de las capitales del imperio Yami: Sidney (Australia), transportados por medio del "Barco de las tinieblas", un barco que era registrado cada día para que ningún Hikari se colara en Sidney, ya que eso sería una auténtica deshonra.

Sin embargo, era el único pasaje hacía una de las ciudades más importantes de los Yamis para un Hikari, así que muchos seguían intentándolo, sin éxito, siendo aniquilados (Un Hikari no puede pisar territorio Yami, sino será ejecutado).

-¿Quieres un poco de sake?- dijo un ciudadano, a otro; tomando algo en una taberna.

-No, solo quiero que den la entrega del periódico- respondió el otro, haciendo referencia a un oficio que consistía en repartir el periódico nacional Yami por todos los rincones del imperio. Alguien abrió la puerta, seguido de cinco personas más. No habría nada extraño, si no fuesen todos encapuchados, cosa que creaba una oscuridad en su rostro que impedía verlo. Uno de ellos fue a la barra y se sentó en un taburete de madera, mientras los otros se desperdigaban por la sala, sentándose en diferentes sitios.

-¿Que queréis, chicos?- preguntó el chico (al menos por su tono de voz lo parecía), levantando la mano derecha formando un ángulo recto. Todos los presentes fruncieron el ceño.

-SAKE- gritaron todos, haciendo reír al chico.

-Era de esperarse- dijo él, pidiéndole al Yami de detrás de la barra 6 sakes, ya que él también quería. El Yami no se fío mucho, pero al fin y al cabo eran clientes, así que fue a prepararlo. Pero entonces entró un chico gritando.

-PERIÓDICO, PERIÓDICO- Todos los presentes saltaron corriendo, excepto los seis extraños mencionados.

-PUTOS HIKARIS, YA ESTÁN LIANDOLA DE NUEVO- Gritó uno de los ciudadanos.

-JODER, ¿POR QUÉ NO PARAN DE ENTABLAR GUERRAS CON NOSOTROS?- Replicó otro. Uno de los encapuchados soltó un suspiro.

-ESOS PERROS INFERIORES… ¿ACASO QUIEREN COMPARARSE CON NOSOTOROS?- Dijo otro.

-Aquí tiene su sake, señor- dijo el tabernero, poniendo los seis vasos de sake en la mesa.

-Gracias- dijo el chico, mientras todos los demás se sentaban en los taburetes adyacentes. Entonces el susodicho descubrió su rostro. Era un chico joven, de unos 18 años, con una sonrisa perforante, y unos ojos amenazadores, prendidos en fuego. Lo que más destacaba de su rostro era su caballera color rosa y su tatuaje blanco que le cruzaba la cara de lado a lado.

-Tú…espera… ¡ERES UN HIKARI!- Gritó el tabernero. Todos se dieron la vuelta mirando con horror el rostro del chico, que aún estaba sonriente.

-Si, ¿algún problema?- dijo el chico.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el tabernero, cogiendo un revólver de debajo de la barra y apuntando directamente a la cabeza del chico pelirrosa.

-Natsu Dragneel, es mi nombre, señor- dijo el chico, que aún estando apuntado por una pistola no borraba su sonrisa.

-Si eres un Hikari, ¡debes morir!- el tabernero estuvo a punto de apretar el gatillo, pero entonces sintió como otro revólver tocaba su cabeza. Y con pistola en mano, otro de los encapuchados descubrió su rostro, dejando ver la cara de una niña de no más de unos 11 años, pero que se notaba que había visto morir a mucha gente, y que sus manos estaban manchadas, y no precisamente de chocolate. Tenía una cabellera azul que le daba aspecto de doncella frágil. Su rostro estaba serio y sus ojos mostraban desprecio.

-Wendy, no hacía falta, pero gracias- dijo Natsu sonriente, dirigiéndose a la chica. Wendy lo miró con una sonrisa de vuelta. Pero entonces sintió que alguien le apuntaba con otro revolver a la cabeza. Era un ciudadano de Singapur.

-Un Hikari es una criatura inferior niña, tu aún eres muy pequeña para entenderlo- dijo el ciudadano, vacilando. Otro encapuchado descubrió su rostro. Era un chico con el pelo negro, que vestía una túnica negra, que le daba apariencia metálica. Su sonrisa era diferente a la de Natsu, era como una afilada espada que te atraviesa.

-Parece que no sabes con quien hablas- dijo el chico, haciendo que Wendy sonriera diabólicamente. El robusto chico acarició el pelo de la peliazul.

-Ésta niñita te podría acribillar a balazos a ti y a toda esta taberna en menos de un segundo, de hecho es tan rápida y eficaz, que no te darías cuenta de que has muerto, hasta que ya estuvieses en el otro barrio- Wendy se sonrojó ante el comentario de Gajeel, avergonzada.

-No hace falta que me alabes, Gajeel- dijo una pequeña Wendy con los mofletes hinchados de la rabia y la vergüenza.

-Sabes que es la verdad, pequeñaja- sonrió Gajeel, ante los signos de rabia de Wendy.

El tabernero sacó otro revolver y le apuntó a Gajeel a la cabeza, viendo que estaba completamente desarmado.

-Si no te callas, vas a morir- dijo el tabernero, enfurecido, más cuando estaba a punto de apretar los dos gallitos, Gajeel negó con la cabeza.

-Yo de ti no lo haría, si no quieres perder tus huevos- río Gajeel, aguantándose la barriga de la risa. Natsu sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo.

-¿Mis huevos…?- el tabernero miró a sus genitales, y vio que había un revólver apuntándole fijamente a ellos.

-Te llevo apuntando a las pelotas todo el tiempo- sonrió Natsu. El tabernero tragó saliva.

-¿Sabe cual es mi comida preferida, señor?- preguntó Natsu, ensombreciendo la mirada y con una sonrisa en su boca.

-LOS HUEVOS FRITOS- y acribilló a tiros los genitales del tabernero Yami, llenando de sangre el local. Wendy disparó a bocajarro al ciudadano, cuando éste no se lo esperaba y Gajeel se puso de nuevo la capucha.

-HORA DE IRSE, CHICOS- Dijo Natsu, haciendo una señal de que todos vinieran con él. Todos se marcharon, haciendo un pasillo entre los ciudadanos, ya con las capuchas puestas.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	2. ¡Vamos a jugar a la guerra!

Aquí os traigo el cap 2 de mi fic "La guerra elemental", Gracias por las reviews, me hacéis muy feliz :D

_**AnikaSukino 5d**_**: Estoy de acuerdo…el vocabulario es muy soez (lo siento), pero es que me gusta decir palabrotas fuertes e impactantes en las escenas de acción, es algo que no puedo evitar. Jajajjaja Wendy es muy peligrosa, ya verás :D y se que no ha habido NaLu, PERO YA LO HABRÁ, PACIENCIA :D**

_**NekoFT:**_** Si, fue bajo, pero la escena de acción con solo imaginármela me encantó. Es como, crees que estás poniendo en peligro al enemigo, pero él ya tiene un plan des de hace horas para matarte XD. Se que aún no hay NaLu, PEO PACIENCIA :D**

Los seis encapuchados ya se dirigían a dónde tuvieran que dirigirse, escuchando como los murmullos de la gente se hacían cada vez más lejanos. Unos policías Yami pasaron corriendo por su lado, y los seis sonrieron. Natsu miró atrás para presenciar la escena del policía que preguntaba desesperado, y el ciudadano que apuntaba hacia ellos muy alterado. Natsu volvió a sonreír.

-Chicos, nos vemos en el puerto, tened cuidado- Entonces los seis salieron disparados hacia diferentes direcciones a velocidades sobrehumanas, dejando en el suelo las seis túnicas con capuchas que habían usado para cubrirse. Los policías llegaron, y con signos de fastidio, cogieron las túnicas, y volvieron a hablar con los ciudadanos.

-¿Alguno de ellos ha dicho su nombre?- preguntó un polícia, muy exaltado.

-Tres de ellos: Wendy, Gajeel y Natsu- Los policias abrieron mucho los ojos.

-No puede ser, pero…esos nombres…son…de tres de los miembros…del maldito equipo delta, uno de los grupos terroristas más grandes del mundo- Los ciudadanos notaban intranquilidad en sus cuerpos, y querían saber más sobre ese grupo.

-¿Puede contarnos algo sobre el equipo delta?- El policia tragó saliva.

-Ellos son uno de los "Hikari No Kyojin" (Gigantes de luz)- dijo el policia, con signos de tener miedo al decir esas palabras.

-¡Hable más claro! ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ES UN "KYOJIN"!?- El policia puso una expresión pensativa y después se dispuso a explicar lo que era eso.

-Tanto en el ejercito Yami como Hikari, hay "Kyojins", bandas formadas por los guerreros más poderosos de los dos países. El equipo delta es un "Hikari No Kyojin", uno de los 4 grupos terroristas Hikaris más peligrosos de los que se tiene constancia en el imperio Yami- dijo el policia, haciendo que todos abrieran mucho los ojos sorprendidos ¿DE VERDAD ERAN TAN FUERTES?

-Además- dijo el otro policía –Son conocidos por cruzar la guerra entre Rusia e Italia, y salir totalmente ilesos de allí, cuando eso suponía una barrera para cualquier persona humana. Sus miembros son Hikaris jóvenes pero muy experimentados en la guerra: Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Wendy, Erza y Mirajane: los seis demonios blancos- Los ciudadanos empezaron a elevar sus murmuraciones.

-Lo que me preocupa es porque están aquí…- dijo uno de los policias.

-¡EL BARCO DE LAS TINIEBLAS!- gritaron los dos al unísono.

Los policias ordenaron al resto que reforzaran la entrada al barco de las tinieblas, y por tanto el puerto. No iban a dejar pasar a esos Hikaris, por muy fuertes y demoledores que resultaran.

_Horas después…_

El cuerpo policial estaba en guardia, ya que se enfrentaban a un "Hikari No Kyojin", pero nadie aparecía por allí, y hacia horas que nadie sabía de los Hikaris tan temidos, que parecía andaban tras su presa cual lobo hambriento. Entonces a un policia que guardaba la parte delantera del puerto le sonó el walkie-talkie.

-Señor, ahí una niña que dice que le demos caramelos…- dijo el policia al otro lado del Walkie-Talkie, con el sonido de fondo de los sonidos de la niña. El policía frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo es la niña?- dijo él, tragando saliva.

-Tendrá unos 11 años, es bajita y tiene una melena azul- El otro policía abrió mucho los ojos.

-ES ELLA, ELLA ES WENDY MARVELL, UNA DE LOS DEMONIOS BLANCOS, RESISTID, VAMOS CORRIENDO A ENFRENTARLA- Dijo el jefe de policía, haciendo una señal para que todos los soldados dejaran libre la parte delantera y fueran a matar a Wendy, en la parte trasera del puerto. El policia frente a la niña se le cayó el Walkie-Talkie al suelo, asustado, y retrocedió.

-Ella…es Wendy Marvell, una de los demonios blancos- La niña los miró extrañada.

-Yo me llamo Inoue, señor, no Wendy, y no soy ningún demonio- le sonrió. El hombre tragó saliva. Entonces llegaron todos los demás, y el jefe de la policía apuntó a la chica, haciendo que su rostro cambiara a un rostro horrorizado.

-WENDY MARVELL, SERÁS EJECUTADA AQUÍ Y AHORA- La niña empezó a llorar.

-QUE NO SOY WENDY, ¡SOY INOUE!- gritó, entre lágrimas de puro terror. El jefe se rió.

-SI CLARO, Y VOY YO Y ME LO CREÓ, NO SOY TAN TONTO- Sonrió el policía, a punto de apretar el gatillo. La niña de buscó algo en el bolsillo desesperadamente y tiró una tarjeta de identificación Yami al suelo. Era cierto: Su nombre era Inoue Sharingan, y era nacida en Singapur, una Yami de verdad. El policia rebuscó en su bolsillo, y se acercó a la atemorizada niña, más al ver la sonrisa del policia se tranquilizó. El policia depositó un puñado de caramelos en las pequeñas manos de la cría, y le izo un gesto para que se fuera.

-Perdón, Inoue- la niña le sonrió y se fue hacia fuera. Cuando pisó la calle se dio cuenta de que habia olvidado el carnet de identificación. Una sonrisa maléfica salió de su boca, y levantó una roca. Debajo de ésta había dinero en metálico, y después de cogerlo se fue corriendo de allí, antes de que la pillaran.

_Mientras, el jefe de policia ya volvía a la línea delantera con sus hombres…_

-Hay algo que me preocupa- dijo el jefe. Un policía se le quedó mirando extrañado.

-¿Porqué el nombre está escrito con tinta blanca?, el fondo es negro, pero siempre se escribe con tinta roja- dijo él. Cruzaron todos la esquina y volvieron a sus puestos. Ya era muy de noche y nadie aparecía. El policía seguía mirando el carnet de Inoue. Los ojos de éste se abrieron enormemente, al entender de qué se trataba todo.

-MIERDA, LA NIÑA NOS HA ENGAÑADO- El jefe de policía raspó el nombre de Inoue, y éste se deshizo (Estaba escrito con un tippex especial que parecía tinta) dejando ver su nombre verdadero: Inoue Ikasa. El jefe de policia se levantó, y explicó su teoría de lo que había pasado, que obviamente era la real.

-Esa niña se apellida Ikasa, y todos los Ikasa son caza-recompensas, es una marca hecha por los Hikaris y los Yamis. El equipo delta habrá pagado a esa niña, para que nosotros dejemos desprotegida la parte delantera del puerto, y que ellos pudieran entrar sin ser vistos, QUE ERROR DE PRINCIPANTES, ¡JODER!- un gran silbido de barco sonó, la marca de que el "barco de las tinieblas" partía con esos peligrosos Hikaris en sus entrañas.

Esta vez habían ganado la partida…

CONTINAURÁ…

**Espero k os guste, y tranquilos el NaLu está al caer. REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	3. Lucy entra en acción

**Aquí vengo con mi tercer cap de mi fic "Guerra elemental". Joder, no me gusta ese nombre, pero vale :D Espero k los disfrutéis :D**

_**AnikaSukino 5d:**_** Tranquila que no habrá más vocabulario obsceno, y perdón :(. Esto solo es el comienzo, se va a poner mucho mejor, de hecho tengo ideas que me parecen bastante buenas. Disfruta el cap. **

_**NekoFT:**_** Paciencia, el NaLu llegará en su debido momento. Por favor, se que soy malo, peor pido un poco de paciencia, ok? T_T. Me alegro de que te guste mi fic :) Disfruta del cap. **

El sol comenzaba a iluminar la superficie húmeda del mar. Era el sexto día que estaban en aquel barco. ¿Tan lento iba? Habían cogido unas cuantas provisiones y habían construido su base en el interior de una gran caja que debía contener posteriormente un gran contenido (era tan grande como una habitación). No había guardias en el barco, así que allí estaban seguros. Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza, Mira y Gajeel estaban hablando haciendo un circulo alrededor de una pequeña hoguera.

-Chicos, mañana llegaremos a Sidney, y nuestro objetivo estará apunto de cumplirse. Somos uno de los Hikari No Kyojin, así que debemos vengar a todo nuestro país, a todos aquellos que han sido fusilados, ejecutados o humillados por los egocéntricos Yamis- dijo Natsu, apretando los puños en señal de rabia.

-Los mismos que mataron a mis padres. Llego la hora de la venganza- Añadió el pelirrosa, haciendo que todos bajaran la mirada tristes, sintiendo pena por Natsu, quien había perdido a sus padres a manos de los Yamis.

-Lo siento, Natsu- pronunció Erza. Natsu le sonrió amistosamente.

-Vosotros sois mi familia, chicos- sonrió. Erza asintió, feliz, sabiendo que había hecho feliz a Natsu.

-¿Y bueno, nos vas a contar ya que vamos a hacer una vez en Sidney?- Preguntó Gray, ya que el capitán de escuadrón no había dado información alguna. Natsu sonrió, ensombreciendo la mirada.

-En Sidney se va a hacer la reunión Yami, y al parecer también va a venir el rey del imperio: Itami Kaminari…- Todos se impresionaron por eso.

-Natsu, no estarás pensando en…- dijo Gray, con una cara que marcaba sorpresa.

-Efectivamente, voy a matarlo- sonrió Natsu. Gray se le tiró encima, y le apuntó en la cabeza con un revolver. Natsu ya lo había sacado y le apuntaba a la barriga. Todos quedaron impresionados ante la conclusión de Natsu ¿matar a Kaminari? Esa era la mayor gilipollez que les quedaba por oír. Ir ahí era un suicidio…

-Natsu, ¿nos estás llevando a un suicidio?- dijo Gray, con semblante enfadado y mirando fijamente a Natsu, quien tenía una expresión sonriente y relajada.

-Si queremos vengar a los Hikaris, habrá que sacrificar algo, ¿no?- Gray se empezaba a cabrear de verdad.

-¿¡No éramos tú familia, maldito bastardo!?- exclamó Gray, frunciendo el ceño, en señal de rabia e ira. Natsu asintió.

-¿¡ENTONCES PORQUE NOS MANDAS A UN SUICIDIO!? Yo confiaba en ti, eras como mi hermano…- Erza, Gajeel y Mira también se levantaron, con una expresión enfadada. Wendy seguía quieta, sin expresión en la cara. Gray se levantó y guardó el revolver. Natsu izo lo mismo.

-¿Que quieres decir con "eras"?- Todos lo miraron enrabiado, y Erza lo cogió del cuello de la camisa.

-HAS INTENTADO EMPUJARNOS AL SUICIDIO, supongo que la muerte de unos padres es dura, ¡PERO TE HA CEGADO!- Natsu liberó su mirada de entre las sombras y los miró a los cuatro con rabia, incluida a Erza, quien lo soltó.

-Natsu, yo abandono el escuadrón- Natsu se sorprendió y sacó el revolver. Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos.

-No puedes irte, Gray, eres como mi hermano, si te vas del escuadrón…- Natsu sonrió malévolamente.

-…te mato- Natsu volvió a sonreír, como si de un demonio se tratase, y se giró, tapando el agujero del revolver de Wendy, quien le apuntaba a la cabeza.

-Esto se te está yendo de las manos, capitán…- Natsu sonrío otra vez, y le quitó el revolver a Wendy tirándolo al suelo. A ésta se le ensombreció la mirada.

-No quiero que me odiéis por esto, pero aún sabiendo que es un suicidio es la única forma de arreglar lo que los Yamis no han…- Wendy el asestó un puñetazo en la barriga a Natsu, quien se arrodilló por el dolor, escupiendo un hilillo de sangre.

-Yo no arriesgaría a mi familia, por un bien social…- dijo Wendy, haciendo que Natsu sonriera, cerrando un ojo por el dolor que sentía en su estómago.

-Ya he visto, bastante, adiós…- Gray se iba a ir cuando se oyó un disparo. Del revólver de Natsu salía humo. Y Gray se arrodilló tocándose el muslo, en un grito de puro dolor.

-¿¡QUE HAS HECHO, CABRÓN!?- Gritó Wendy, intentando golpear a Natsu de nuevo, siendo bloqueada por su mano. Erza sujetó a Gray antes de que cayera al suelo, con la mirada ensombrecida. Natsu enseñó un rostro que izo que Wendy tragara saliva.

-¿Que si arriesgaría a mi familia por un bien social? Yo mataría a mi familia por un bien social…- Wendy, apartó el brazo y ayudó a transportar a Gray fuera de allí. Gajeel y Mira los siguieron, pero antes dijeron algo.

-Hasta nunca capitán- dijo Mira. Natsu cayó al suelo con las manos en la cabeza. Mierda. ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel con él? ¿Acaso no es verdad que el interés de una nación (social) está por encima del del individuo (familia)? ¿Entones porque le habían obligado a hacer todo eso? Él no quería disparar a Gray. Pero ahora sus amigos lo odiaban, y todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se había quedado solo. Y solo no iba a poder con todos, así que el plan se había ido a la mierda.

_Un día después…_

Se habían ido. En un barco salvavidas. Natsu jamás pensó que perdería a toda su banda de esa manera tan cruel, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, o si no que se lo digan a él.

Natsu atracó en el puente, peor cuando salió del barco, su sorpresa fue encontrarse con cientos de soldados listos para matarle. Natsu, completamente horrorizado, subió las manos, en señal de rendición.

-Fuego- gritó alguien. Y entonces empezaron los balazos. Esos ruidos atronadores que le recordaban la tristeza que sintió al ver como sus padres morían a balazos, pero al menos se reuniría con ellos, ¿no? Abrió los ojos.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!?- Natsu se quedó perplejo. Una bella chica rubia estaba delante de él con los brazos extendidos. Las balas disparadas estaban flotando en el aire, y nadie se movía excepto Natsu y esa chica. La mujer se dio la vuelta para que su rostro y el del chico pelirrosa pudieran verse por primera vez. ¿Acaso era posible que alguien dejara flotando las balas e inmovilizara a los verdugos de Natsu solo con extender los brazos?

-Hola, me llamo Lucy- dijo la chica. Natsu sonrió. ¿Lucy? Bueno sus cabellos eran…lumínicos, así que su nombre le iba bien. Tenía un rostro angelical, blanco como la seda y su piel parecía ser suave solo con mirarla. Vestía un extraño vestido y masticaba un chicle.

-Bueno, no hay tiempo de hablar aquí- dijo Lucy, cogiendo a Natsu del chaleco y tirando de él hasta que llegaron a un bloque de pisos, Lucy cogió unas llaves de su bolsillo y entró a lo que parecía ser su casa. Natsu se sentó en el sofá, junto a la rubia.

-Gracias por salvarme, me llamo Natsu- Lucy sonrió, haciendo un globo con el chicle.

-¿Ya eres miembro de los Hikari No Kyojin, verdad?- preguntó la rubia.

-Si, ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Lucy soltó una pequeña carcajada al oír eso.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe- Natsu asintió.

-Espera… ¿TU ERES YAMI?- Se asustó Natsu. Lucy sonrió enigmáticamente y negó con la cabeza.

-No soy ni Yami ni Hikari- dijo ella, aún con esa sonrisa tan misteriosa.

-¿Y ENOTNCES QUE ERES?- Lucy lo miró sonriente.

-Soy el ángel del tiempo- Natsu abrió mucho los ojos. ¿UN ÁNGEL?

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado…REVIEWS PLS BYE! **


	4. ¿Fin de la guerra? NO

**Aquí vengo con el cuarto capitulo de "La guerra elemental" (me parece una bazofia de título, pero me gusta escribir éste fic :D) **

_**AnikaSukino 5d: **_**Ahora explicaré lo que en verdad es Lucy y eso. Me alegro de que te guste. Espero no decepcionarte y gracias por tu review :D**

-¿Cómo que eres un ángel?- preguntó Natsu, desconcertado. Lucy sonrió y escupió el chicle, caminando hacia la ventana, abriéndola y lanzándolo.

-Pues eso, soy un ángel, vengo del cielo, y si quieres saber porqué, solo es por una razón- Natsu se quedó muy impresionado. ¿UN ÁNGEL? Aún no se lo podía creer.

-Estoy harta del cielo, las normas que ponen son tan estrictas que me impiden respirar. En teoría un ángel no puede escapar del cielo, y mucho menos ponerse en contacto con un humano. Pero estoy harta, no pienso respetar los acuerdos del cielo, me da igual que el mundo humano pueda desequilibrarse, la razón por la que he bajado a la Tierra es simple: Quiero divertirme- dijo Lucy, con una sonrisa malévola, que izo que Natsu también sonriera. Una chica interesante, sin duda.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo te piensas divertir?- Sonrió Natsu, de una forma que demostraba maldad de su parte. Lucy se sentó a su lado, y otra sonrisa diabólica salió de sus ojos.

-¿Que te parece si te contagio el "Time jump", el poder de controlar el tiempo?- dijo Lucy, haciendo que de su boca, nariz y ojos emergiese una luz azul.

-Dime, ¿no crees que con ese poder, puedes ganar ésta guerra?- Natsu sonrió, y después relajó su semblante. Tenía que haber algo más.

-Deduzco que no me lo vas a dar por las buenas- Dijo él, mirándola fijamente. Lucy rió.

-Pues mira, un ángel normal ni se atrevería a hacer esto, pero ya que quiero divertirme…la única condición es que me diviertas…- Natsu la seguía mirando, aún le faltaba por decir algo, seguro. La cara de Lucy adoptó un rostro de locura y sonrió enfermizamente.

-…LO MÁS MACABRAMENTE POSIBLE- Natsu sonrió de nuevo malvadamente y soltó un suspiro.

-Eso está hecho- Entonces los dos se dieron la mano y la luz se izo más fuerte, hasta un punto en el que deslumbraba. Natsu se sentía en una nube, como si estuviera durmiendo sobre un colchón de algodón de azúcar. Muy suave, era sin duda algo muy suave. Despertó repentinamente, mirando hacia ambos lados de su cama. Lucy se encontraba acostada junto a él, asumida en un plácido sueño.

Los ojos de la rubia empezaron a abrirse y miraron al desorientado Natsu.

-Para activar tus poderes, extiende las manos y piensa en que sector quieres parar el tiempo. Puedes hacerlo a una persona, a varias, a un país o…- Lucy sonrió de nuevo, con ese rostro digno del mismísimo Satanás.

-AL MUNDO ENTERO, SI LO DESEAS- Natsu se quedó impresionado por el increíble poder que había recibido.

-Yo…salvaré al mundo de las garras de Itami Kaminari y de los Yamis- Sonrió Natsu. Haciendo que Lucy pusiera una expresión pensativa. Parecía que los humanos eran interesantes, sobretodo ese espécimen. ¿Cuánto odio tenía dentro? ¿Cuanta diversión le iba a poder proporcionar? Parece que la actuación acababa de comenzar.

-Pero tendrás que ayudarme- Lucy asintió. Total…por diversión, lo que fuese. Los dos se quedaron ideando el plan hasta altas horas de la madrugada, para que al día siguiente todo fuese sobre ruedas.

_Al día siguiente…_

Las calles de Sidney estaban a rebosar, y la gente estaba aglomerada en los extremos, bloqueadas por las vallas que marcaban el camino des de el yate privado de Kaminari hasta el centro general de la reunión mundial. Los aplausos se intensificaron y una música épica empezó a sonar, haciendo que la gente subiera más aún de volumen sus alaridos desesperados.

-Y CON TODOS USTEDES: EL ÚNICO, EL INIGUALIBLE, EL INSUPERABLE, INARI KAMINARI, EMPERADOR DEL IMPERIO YAMI- Dijo una voz de megafonía. Todos aplaudían a ese cerdo, y una gran carroza con Kaminari en el centro, sentado en un trono aparentemente hecho de oro. En el pueblo de Natsu, la gente se moría de hambre, y en vez de gastarse el dinero en comida, lo dispensaban en gilipolleces como tronos de oro macizo, imperdonable. Iba sin protección alguna, solo para que lo pudieran ver. Patético. Pero eso era justo lo que lo iba a llevar a la tumba: su egoísmo implacable.

De repente seis encapuchados irrumpieron en el camino de la carroza, con sus túnicas ondeantes que cubrían su cuerpo. La carroza se paró, y la megafonía volvió a sonar, entre los abucheos de la multitud hacia esos seis tipejos que reconocían claramente: uno de los cuatro "Hikari No Kyojin", el equipo delta. El que estaba en el centro de la formación gritó algo.

-MALDITOS CERDOS YAMIS, HOY MORIRÉIS- Gritó Natsu, quien se encontraba encapuchado. Los otros cinco se quedaron estáticos, al igual que el pelirrosa.

-¿CÓMO OSAS DESAFIARME, CRIATURA INFERIOR?- se oyó por la megafonía. Natsu sonrió.

-AQUÍ EL ÚNICO INFERIOR ERES TÚ- Gritó el pelirrosa, apretando los puños.

-MATAD A LOS OTROS, Y DEJADME EL DEL CENTRO APRA TORTURARLO- Gritó Kaminari, haciendo que millones de balas hicieran desvanecerse a los cinco cuerpos adyacentes a él. Espera… ¿desvanecerse?... ¿LOS CUERPOS SE HABÍAN DESVANECIDO AL SER DISPARADOS? Natsu sonrió.

-¿Que demonios? ¡MATADLO!- Ordenó Kaminari. Natsu se quitó la capucha, dejando ver que se trataba en verdad de Lucy, posicionándose correctamente su melena rubia.

-¿QUÉ? ¿UNA CHICA?- Se sorprendió Kaminari, por megafonía. Lucy sonrió maléficamente.

-Ten cuidado con la retaguardia…- Sonrió Lucy, mientras se giraba como alejándose de allí, con su túnica ondeándole al viento.

-RETA…- Un intenso dolor invadió a Itami y se miró el torso. Una gran cuchilla le había atravesado, y no paraba de sangrar. La cuchilla se retiró y él cayó al suelo, muerto. Natsu guardó su daga en su respectiva funda, y sonrió.

-¡BUENA INTERPRETACIÓN LUCY! ¡ERES UNA GRAN ACTRIZ!- Dijo Natsu, por al megafonía que utilizaba anteriormente Kaminari. Lucy sonrió, y levantó la mano. Los cuerpos que se desvanecieron eran en verdad clones temporales, que el "Time jump" te permite crear, trayendo réplicas exactas de una persona un poco antes del presente. El inconveniente, es que a parte de que no se pueden mover, ni hablar, ni nada… solo se pueden mantener durante un período determinado de tiempo, depende del poder del "Time jump" del ejecutor del movimiento.

-Y AHORA, YO HE SALVADO AL MUNDO DE ITAMI KAMINARI, ME LLAMO NATSU DRAGNEEL…- sonrió Natsu, con una expresión habernal, propia de un monstruo.

-…Y ME PROCLAMO EL NUEVO EMPERADOR DEL IMPERIO YAMI- Lucy abrió mucho los ojos. Ese humano era muy especial, y parece que la diversión no se terminaba ahí. Su rostro cambió a esa expresión Yandere y se giró, haciendo un globo con su chicle, caminando hacia su casa.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado…REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	5. Los primeros días de mandato

**Aquí vengo con mi quinto cap del fic "La guerra elemental", espero k lo disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirlo :D**

_**NekoFT: **_**Pues van a estar aún más locos!...eso es un SPOILER, pero vale. Aquí tienes la respuesta a muchas de tus preguntas, que lo disfrutes y gracias por la review :D FELIZ AÑO**

_**AnikaSukino 5d: **_**Lo has clavado XD. FELIZ AÑO y espero k disfrutes del cap, a, y gracias por la review :D**

Era una mañana como otra cualquiera en Singapur. Ya hacia unos días que Natsu fue proclamado emperador del imperio Yami, y ya había empezado con su programa de exterminación de "no puros" (básicamente, consiste en matar a toda persona que sea Yami o que tenga raíces Yamis, ya sean padres, abuelos, bisabuelos o tatarabuelos, a parte de ahí no se consideran raíces). Se calcula que la población del imperio había bajado un 47% debido a la matanza masiva de Yamis en solo seis días (imaginaos lo que podría hacer en un año).

En fin, sigo explicando lo que pasaba en la taberna de Singapur que ya dijimos anteriormente (chapter 1). Allí estaban cinco encapuchados, uno en la barra, el resto en las mesas, bebiendo Sake hasta no poder más. Sí, eran los excompañeros de Natsu. La verdad, cuando se enteraron de lo que Natsu había hecho, le dieron ganas de volver y matarlo. Pero no pudieron. Aunque ya no lo fuera, ese chico había sido para ellos como un hermano mayor, no podían matarlo, simplemente no reaccionarían cuando tuvieran que hacerlo.

-Tendríamos que haber vuelto- replicó Wendy. Gajeel asintió.

-¿Pero de verdad podrías reventarle el cráneo a Natsu?- dijo Gajeel. Wendy negó con la cabeza, y pegó un puñetazo en al mesa, que alertó a toda al taberna.

-MIERDA- gritó. Gajeel rió, ¿si no nos reímos en los malos momentos, cuando lo vamos a hacer?

Y entonces la puerta de la taberna se abrió, y al ver una cara familiar todos los encapuchados se quitaron la capucha y apuntaron con sus revólvers a ese individuo. Todos los demás quedaron completamente impresionados ¿Qué hacía su majestad el rey Natsu allí? Natsu avanzó lentamente, seguido en su trayectoria hasta la mesa, por los révovlers, que no le insuflaban ningún miedo.

-Hola…Erza- dijo él, sonriente. Erza soltó un "tsk", y volvió a su Sake.

-Se…que lo que he hecho…no lo esperabais… ¿pero había alguna otra forma de salvar el mundo?- Erza lo miró, con un mirada de la que emergía odio hacia su excapitán.

-ERES UN DEMENTE, ¡ARRIESGASTE NUESTRAS VIDAS SOLO POR CONVERIRTE EN LO QUE MÁS ODIAS!- Toda la taberna quedó callada, incluidos los demás encapuchados, que no bajaban sus révolvers.

-No, no soy un demente, soy el salvador de la humanidad, el héroe que necesitan- Erza negó con la cabeza, soltando una pequeña risilla de desprecio.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?- Natsu sonrió, y la miró intimidatoriamente.

-Se me ha otorgado un poder divino, un poder celestial, es la verdad- Dijo él, sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara. Erza lo cogió del cuello de la camisa.

-TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE TE ESTÁS VOLVIENDO LOCO, ¿QUÉ PODER DIVINO?- Natsu cogió un vaso, y lo tiró, y uso el "Time Jump", para pararlo en el aire, suprimiéndole la gravedad, con la mirada ensombrecida y una sonrisa maniática en la boca. Erza soltó a Natsu, con los ojos muy abiertos y se cayó hacía atrás, de la sorpresa.

-¿Que demonios…como has hecho eso?- Natsu liberó su rostro, que marcaba una locura inigualable.

-Ya te he dicho que soy el elegido por el cielo- dijo Natsu, riendo malvadamente.

Erza se levantó y suspiró.

-¿Y para que has venido?- Natsu sonrió, escondiendo su mirada bajo su flequillo rosa.

-Erza…Gracias por todo…Adiós…- dijo, liberando su rostro totalmente sonriente y satisfecho.

-Por que me das las gr…- Erza calló de repente. Todos los demás abrieron mucho los ojos ante esa escena tan desconcertante. Erza toco el cuchillo que había atravesado su pecho, y que era sostenido por un Natsu sonriente.

-Porqué has…Natsu…- Lágrimas corrieron de los ojos de Erza y mancharon la mano de Natsu, que sostenía el cuchillo lleno de sangre.

-Tu tatarabuelo era Yami, y los "no puros" deben morir, sin excepción- Sonrío Natsu. Wendy no se lo pensó dos veces y apretó el gatillo, pero Natsu paró el tiempo haciendo que toda la taberna se quedara inmóvil, incluida la bala que estaba en el aire, quieta.

-Maldición…- Erza cayó al suelo, y cerró los ojos para siempre. Había muerto, Natsu la había asesinado a sangre fría.

Natsu salió de la taberna, y miró a una Lucy sonriente.

-Trabajo cumplido, rubia- Lucy rió. Ese humano era una caja de sorpresas, se imaginaba el rostro que tuvieron que poner todos los demás del equipo Delta, cuando Natsu asesinó a Erza.

-¿Porqué no enviaste a otro a matarla?- Natsu sonrió fríamente y chasqueó los dedos, deshaciendo el hechizo del tiempo, y oyendo el disparo y el llanto de dolor del equipo Delta.

-Porque la forma segura de matarla, era ésta, a los otros los pueden matar, pero a mí no, he compartido demasiadas cosas con ellos, pero todos los Yamis deben morir, rubia, TODOS- Los dos entraron en un helicóptero y se fueron volando de vuelta a casa: el palacio real de Tokio.

-¿Y que harás ahora?- Dijo Lucy, ya en el helicóptero.

-No lo sé. Supongo que matar Yamis como si no hubiera mañana- Lucy sonrió. Ese humano era muy interesante. Entonces se acercó a él, y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Natsu sonreía complacido.

-¿Quieres algo, rubia?- Lucy sonrió, otra vez, ante un Natsu con una expresión divertida.

-Me gustaría probar tus labios, ¿puedo?- Natsu sonrió, y asintió. Lucy se acercó lentamente a Natsu y éste suprimió la distancia entre los labios de los dos para besarse acaloradamente. Después de un rato besándose, se separaron.

-Como esperaba de ti, unos labios deliciosos- dijo Lucy, guiñando el ojo. Natsu rió ante la insinuación de la chica.

-Menos mal que lo he hecho bien, es la primera vez que beso a un ángel- Dijo Natsu, riéndose más todavía.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado :D REVIEWS PLS BYE! **


	6. Masacre

**Aquí traigo mi cap seis del fic "La guerra elemental", espero k os guste :D**

_**AnikaSukino 5d: **_**La verdad, Natsu es un malnacido. PERO MOLA :D Aquí tienes la conti. Gracias por la REVIEW. **

_**NekoFT:**_** Me alegro de que te guste mi idea loca :D Gracias por la review y aquí tienes la conti.**

Un pequeño rayo de luz iluminaba los aposentos del rey Natsu, que estaba en completa oscuridad ya que la mañana acababa de llegar, y los primeros rayos de luz eran aún muy tímidos como para imponerse al manto de oscuridad que imperaba en aquella habitación. Las sábanas de la cama se revolvieron un poco, y Natsu fue abriendo los ojos, con un amplio bostezo.

-Esto si que es una buena manera de empezar el día- Sonrió el pelirrosa, mirando a una Lucy desnuda que dormía plácidamente en su hombro, tapada por la manta. Le recogió el pelo y le besó la frente, y entonces la chica fue despertando poco a poco.

-Humano…- dijo Lucy, formando una sonrisa en sus labios, en señal de superioridad.

-Ángel…- Le devolvió Natsu. Lucy no paraba de sorprenderse con ese humano, a pesar de que ella era un ser superior, la miraba como si realmente ella fuese el ser inferior. La determinación de Natsu, a veces le hacía pensar que no tendría bastante con el mundo humano, y que también querría conquistar el mundo de los Ángeles.

-¿Te estás enamorando de mí?- Preguntó la rubia, sarcástica. Natsu sonrió.

-Sólo un poco- Después la besó, haciendo que ella volviera a quedar extasiada con sus labios ¿Por qué se sentían tan bien?

-Entonces me convertiré algún día en la reina del imperio Yami, ¿no?- Río ella, divertida. Natsu sacudió la cabeza, riendo.

-Esa no es forma de pedirme matrimonio, además de que es demasiado pronto- Aclaró Natsu, haciendo que Lucy suspirara fastidiada.

-Ya, entiendo- Dijo ella, levantándose y empezando a vestirse. Natsu se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Todas las ángeles sois así de hermosas?- Soltó Natsu. Lucy giró la cabeza levemente con una sonrisa provocadora. Finalmente, acabó de vestirse y se fue, dejando a Natsu sólo en la penumbra de su cuarto.

_Unas horas después… _

Natsu estaba sentado en su trono, al lado de Lucy, quien permanecía inmóvil, mirando al horizonte por la ventana.

De repente un mensajero llegó corriendo hasta los pies de Natsu, y se arrodilló ante él. El pelirrosa lo miraba imperial des de arriba.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Natsu, con voz fría.

-Señor, uno de los "Hikari No Kyojin" se ha vuelto contra nosotros, y ha destruido California entera. Se calcula que habrán muerto TODOS los habitantes del barrio de Newport coast- A Natsu le cambió la cara pero completo la cara, y se elevó con una mirada triste y traumatizada.

-Allí…viven mis abuelos- dijo Natsu, asimilando que lo único que tenía en la vida había muerto.

-Lo siento, señ…- Natsu cogió al mensajero por el cuello de la camisa, y lo levantó, mirándole con una mirada terrorífica.

-¿¡QUIEN A SIDO EL CULPABLE!?¡QUIERO NOMBRES!- Dijo Natsu. Lucy seguía quieta sin expresión en la cara.

-El equipo Delta- Natsu soltó de la camisa al mensajero, por inercia, quedándose traumatizado y apretando fuertemente el puño.

-¡LOS VOY A MATAR!- Aseguró Natsu, avanzando hacia el helicóptero, seguido por Lucy.

_Y entonces, en el helicóptero…_

-¿Tienes un plan?- Sugirió la chica. Natsu la miró con el flequillo tapando sus ojos y una sonrisa satánica en los labios, mirada que izo que Lucy tragara saliva.

-Si- Contestó Natsu.

-Ahora lo verás- Añadió, volviendo a su posición inicial.

El helicóptero aterrizó en una gran plaza, en donde estaban aglomerados muchos policías, que sostenían a unos magullados Gray, Gajeel, Wendy y Mira. El pelirrosa, seguido por una sorprendida, pero satisfecha Lucy, avanzó hasta llegar enfrente de sus excompañeros, a los que consideraba su familia. Pudo ver una venda que Gray llevaba puesta en la pierna debido al balazo que él mismo le pegó en el barco.

-Con que ya estaban atrapados antes de que llegáramos, interesante- dijo Lucy, sorprendida por el "plan" de Natsu. Natsu se acercó a Gray y le dio un intenso puñetazo en el estómago que le izo escupir sangre. Wendy, Gajeel y Mira lo miraron con rabia.

-¿¡COMO HABÉIS PODIDO!?- gritó Natsu, haciendo que Gray lo mirara sonriente con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

-Ni el poder de parar el tiempo puede hacer que no nos venguemos por la muerte de una Nakama- Natsu le asestó otro puñetazo, esta vez en la cara.

-¡BASTA!- Gritó Wendy. Natsu la miró con ojos amenazadores, pero ella le sostuvo la mirada, cosa que él no consentía a nadie.

-Natsu, no tienes derecho a quejarte, tu mataste a Erza- Añadió Wendy, con expresión enfadada, mientras era sostenida por dos soldados. Natsu se acercó a ella, y le elevó la barbilla para que le mirara fijamente a los ojos.

-Mis abuelos son la única familia que tengo, y lo sabíais- Wendy sonrío.

-Te jodes- Natsu enloqueció ante la respuesta de la chica y sacó el revolver apuntándole a la cabeza.

-¡COMO VUELVAS A DECIR ALGO COMO ESO, TE MATO!- Wendy tenía la mirada ensombrecida, y seguía con una sonrisa en los labios. Los demás del equipo delta los miraban asustados. No querían que Wendy también muriese.

-¡NATSU, DÉJALO YA, NO VES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO DAÑO A TUS NAKAMAS!- gritó Gray, Natsu cambió de dirección el revolver y apretó el gatillo, haciendo sonar una bala.

-¡GRAY!- Gritaron todos horrorizados. Lucy sonrío malvadamente. Sangre, le encantaba la sangre. El cuerpo inerte de Gray se extendió en el suelo.

-Vosotros ya no sois mis Nakamas, sois las personas a las que más odio- aclaró Natsu, con la mirada ensombrecida, y con el revolver aún echando humo.

-¡LO HAS MATADO!- Le gritó Wendy, llorando. Natsu sonrió, dejando ver un rostro demoníaco.

-Y tú serás la siguiente- Dijo él, apuntando con el revolver a la cabeza de Wendy, y disparando. El cuerpo sin vida de Wendy de nuevo cayó al suelo.

-Natsu, piensa lo que haces, basta de odio, mira a lo que nos a llevado- Dijo Mira, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Natsu disparó de nuevo, matando a Gajeel y Mira. Fin del trayecto. El equipo Delta había muerto al completo a manos de Natsu. Lucy sonrió ante la masacre que Natsu había hecho.

-Nos vamos- Dijo Natsu, haciendo que Lucy fuera con él. Pero entonces se paró, y miró atrás, ante la atenta mirada de Lucy. Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Lo siento…- susurró el pelirrosa. Lucy se agachó y lo abrazó.

-¿Qué pasa? Ya los has matado…- dijo Lucy. Natsu la miró con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos.

- mataron a mis abuelo, pero…- Respondió, destrozado.

-Yo los quería…-

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado, REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	7. El último Kyojin

**Después de dos días sin subir caps, aquí vuelvo con mi fic "La guerra elemental" (NUNCA ME GUSTÓ ESE NOMBRE ¬¬). Capitulo siete :D. **

_**AkinaSukino 5d:**_** Sobre lo de si es sexy no puedo opinar, porque soy un chico. Pero sin duda estará cada vez más loco :D Gracias por la review y disfruta de la conti. **

_**NekoFT:**_** Yo también los odio! Malditos! PERO ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR COMO LOS PERSOANJES SE VUELVEN RETORCIDOS :D y todo va a ir a peor :D Gracias por la review y disfruta del cap. **

Habían pasado ya dos años de aquel incidente con los últimos Kyojin que quedaron (Los Kyojin Yamis fueron aniquilados, el equipo delta también, y el resto de Hikari No Kyojin simplemente disolvieron sus bandas, ya que no tenían utilidad). Y poco a poco, las guerras en el mundo quedaron enterradas, haciendo que la gente se dirigiera a Natsu como "el salvador" o "el Mesías", y tratándolo, más que como un líder, como un dios. Pero las malas noticias estaban por llegar, tras dos años de paz, una nueva amenaza surgió: un solo Yami había irrumpido en el imperio Hikari (el nuevo nombre que le dio Natsu), haciendo de las suyas, y empezaba a convertirse en un estorbo. "Dark Storm" era el nombre que solía usar, y había sido proclamado el último Kyojin que quedaba en el mundo.

Los rayos de sol entraban entre las cortinas del cuarto de Natsu, dando una débil iluminación a la gran cama, dónde estaban de nuevo acostados Natsu y Lucy. Natsu abrazaba tiernamente a Lucy, mientras ella dormía plácidamente en su hombro, con una sonrisa en los brazos. De repente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura de un impresionado mensajero.

-Perdone, señor, parece que ésta ocupado…- dijo él, más cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta lo paró con una pequeña risilla, y levantándose de la cama, en calzoncillos.

-¿está buena, eh?- Se rió Natsu, apuntando hacía una Lucy desnuda, únicamente tapada por una manta. El mensajero se sonrojó sin expresión en la cara, y Natsu le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, riendo a todo pulmón.

-¿Bueno, que querías?- añadió el pelirrosa.

-Señor, vengo a informarle de que "Dark Storm" está cerca- dijo él. A Natsu le cambió por completo la expresión.

-¿Como de cerca?-

-Se presupone que está ya en el palacio- Natsu miró intimidante al mensajero y negó con la cabeza.

-Ese pobre iluso- rió Natsu, cerrando la puerta y dejando fuera al mensajero.

_2 horas después…_

Natsu estaba sentado en su trono, junto a Lucy, quien permanecía inmóvil con chicle en boca, y mirada puesta en el horizonte. A Lucy Se le ensombreció la mirada, apartándola de la ventana. De repente, miró a Natsu seria, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba bloqueando una gran lanza, que iba dirigida hacia Natsu, pero que en vez del cuerpo del chico, atravesó el suyo. La cara de Natsu no podía emitir más horror. Un hombre armado con una lanza negra y vestido con una máscara negra y una capa roja había atravesado el cuerpo de su amada mortalmente.

-¡LUUUUUUUUUCY!- De repente el cuerpo de Lucy se desvaneció en el aire, haciendo que Natsu cambiara a una expresión feliz.

-mierda- soltó Dark Storm, sonoramente. Lucy ya estaba detrás de él.

-Demasiado lento- Dijo Lucy, formando un clon temporal de una espada y clavándosela en el torso, haciendo que escupiera sangre. Pero de repente, su cuerpo desapareció en el aire también.

-¿También se ha hecho un clon temporal?- Se preguntó Lucy, con una cara de asombro que mostraba que ése chico también sabía usar el "Time Jump".

-interesante- sonrió Natsu, con la mirada ensombrecida y aún sentada en su trono.

-Puede que incluso pueda enfrentarse a ti- Sonrió Lucy. Natsu la miró sonriente, y asintió.

De repente, apareció de la nada, al lado del trono de Natsu y intentando clavarle la lanza en la cabeza. Natsu creó un clon temporal de un trozo de hierro, haciendo que la lanza se partiera en el metal. Natsu lo miró sonriente y decidido.

-No estas a mi nivel- entonces chasqueó los dedos, se levantó con toda la sala inmóvil, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la barriga, y otro, y otro, y otro, y volvió al trono, se sentó y chasqueó de nuevo los dedos, haciendo que el tiempo volviera a su normalidad y que el terrorista recibiera muchos golpes en el estómago, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Has mejorado mucho en los últimos años, eres incluso mejor que yo- Dijo Lucy. Natsu la miró sonriente y complacido por el halago de la chica rubia.

-De todos modos, tú eres la que me dio el "time jump", todo lo que soy te lo debo a ti- Lucy sonrió provocadoramente y se acercó a Natsu, tocándole la barbilla. Natsu solo sonría, con una expresión feliz.

-¿Y como me vas a pagar todo lo que he hecho por ti?- Le preguntó sarcásticamente. Natsu la abrazó y la besó profundamente.

-Pues como cada noche, monada- Lucy sonrió, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Lucy miró al cuerpo inconsciente de "Dark Storm".

-¿Qué harás con ése?- Natsu sonrió, con las manos en la nuca, en señal de no saber muy bien que hacer.

-A la prisión, recibirá torturas hasta que muera, ¿perfecto para un Yami, no?- Lucy sonrío, macabramente. De verdad que le encantaba la sangre.

-Juvia no puede permitir que eso suceda- Dijo alguien des de las sombras. Lucy se quedó impresionada, y Natsu se preocupó, ya que nunca la había visto así.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó. La chica peliazul salió de entre las sombras.

-Esa chica, es un ángel temporal, como yo- Dijo Lucy, sonriendo.

-Se avecina una buena…- añadió.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Espero k os haya gustado :D REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	8. Macedonia de sentimientos

**Aquí os vengo con el último capítulo de éste fic (se que debería ser más largo, pero me he quedado sin ideas, y tengo otro fic en mente), espero k os guste :D**

_**AnikaSukino 5d:**_** Si soy chico :D y si Juvia es otro ángel,, al igual que Lucy. Un placer tenerte por aquí comentando, y espero k vuelvas por mis locos fics :D**

_**NekoFT: **_jajajajjaja me alegro de que te guste, aquí tienes el final. Espero k los disfrutes :D

-¿Un ángel?- Juvia sonrió ante la impresión del chico pelirrosa, el cual era el rey del imperio Yami.

-Si, Juvia es un ángel temporal, y controla el "time jump"- devolvió triunfante Juvia.

-¿Y porqué vienes a por mí?- Juvia sonrió, con su mirada entre las sombras.

-Natsu Dragneel, tu ambición no tiene limites, cuando ya hayas conquistado el mundo de los humanos, ahora que sabes de la existencia del de los ángeles, también querrás tenerlo bajo tu yugo, y eso es algo que no voy a permitir- dijo Juvia, dejando ver una mirada asesina. Lucy se puso delante de Natsu con los brazos extendidos.

-¡NATSU NO ES ASÍ! ¡ÉL NO PODRÍA HACERLE DAÑO A LA TIERRA DE DÓNDE PROVENGO!- gritó la rubia, protegiendo a un anonadado, pero satisfecho, Natsu.

-Rubia, las dos sabemos que ese engendro está podrido por dentro, y es un peligro para los ángeles, todo empezó como un juego, y Juvia lo entiende, pero esto se te está yendo de las manos, no le des a un humano el poder de un ángel libremente, porque acabará volviéndose loco- Añadió al peliazul, con una sonrisa que delataba sus intenciones con su próxima frase.

-Incluso te mataría, si eso le acerca más a su cometido- Insinuó Juvia, con una sonrisa malévola que encendió a Natsu, incitándole a reventarle la cabeza.

-¡NATSU JAMÁS HARÍA ESO! Porqué yo…lo amo…- Aclaró Lucy, sonrojada. Haciendo que Natsu sonriera y la abrazara por detrás, estrechándola entre sus potentes y musculosos brazos.

-Claro que te amo…Yo no podría ponerte un solo dedo encima- Lucy le sonrió cálidamente.

-Los dos derrotaremos a estos tipejos, y seguiremos amándonos- añadió, sonrojando a Lucy, ya que sabía a lo que se refería con "seguir amándose" (por si alguien no lo a entendido, Natsu se refiere a hacer el amor).

-Sí, amor- Dijo ella, depuse se puso en guardia. La chica peliazul rió y se acercó a "Dark Storm", quitándole la máscara. Natsu abrió mucho los ojos.

-No es posible…tu…estás…- dijo, con expresión aterrorizada y con un cierto tono melancólico en su voz.

El chico que había tras al máscara era pelinegro, y tenía un tatuaje Hikari que le atravesaba la cara.

-Gray…como es que tú…- El chico empezó a abrir sus ojos, dolorido.

-Mataste a todos, Natsu, a todos, y yo me vengaré…- Acabó Gray. Natsu rió, dejando ver su rostro demoniaco.

-Realmente eres un maldito fantasma, deberías haber muerto como un cerdo por esa bala que yo te incrusté en tu patético cuerpo, debería estar bailando sobre tu tumba- Sonrió Natsu. Gray paró el tiempo, pero Natsu lo izo antes, y sus dos "Time jump" chocaron, formando una intensa ráfaga de aire, que izo que el pelo, tanto de Juvia como de Lucy, ondease, formando una sonrisa más malvada de que los ojos humanos pudieran haber imaginado nunca.

-¿En serio tengo que incrustarte otra bala en el corazón?- Se quejó Natsu, con una sonrisa torcida, que revelaba su fastidio.

-Parece que sí- sonrió Gray, otra vez devolviéndole la sonrisa. Los dos se lanzaron a por todas, y sacaron a al vez un revolver, poniéndose uno en al cabeza del otro.

-Vaya, que situación tan épica…- dijo Natsu, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Gray no se inmutó.

-¿En serio?- Entonces el chico pelirrosa se giró, apuntando con el revolver hacia atrás, y dándole una patada al cuerpo de Gray, que se desvaneció en el aire, mostrando que era un "clon temporal". Natsu estaba ahora mismo apuntando a un Gray que también lo apuntaba a él.

-Eres rápido- Entonces Gray apartó la mano de Natsu, hacia un lado, provocando que se le cállese el revolver al suelo. No había escapatoria, Natsu moriría.

-Llegó el momento de la venganza, bastardo, llegó la hora de ver como te desangras- Rió Gray, con un rostro que marcaba pura locura, a punto de soltar toda la munición sobre la cabeza de Natsu.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- Gray notó como un revolver apuntaba a su espalda, y de repente Natsu lo acribilló a tiros des de atrás, matándolo, y el Natsu al que Gray estaba apuntando se desvaneció, mostrando que se trataba de un "clon temporal". El cuerpo sin vida de Gray cayó al suelo, provocando un poco de polvo y un sonido sordo que daba a entender que esta vez había muerto.

Natsu levantó su rostro victorioso y satisfecho, mirando a Juvia, quien no se quitaba esa perturbadora y maliciosa sonrisa de sus labios. La verdad, Natsu nunca había visto rostro tan terrorífico en su vida, pero se guardó el miedo para él.

-Y ahora te toca caer a ti, Juvia- Dio Natsu, cargando el revolver. Juvia rió.

-No cargues el revolver, no te va a servir de nada- Rió Juvia, mirando fijamente a Natsu.

-¿Como dices?- Sonrió Natsu, ante la "amenaza" de la chica.

-Eres un peligro para el mundo de los ángeles, y ése miserable humano accedió a ayudarme, a cambio de que le diera poder para vengarse de ti, y ya que te quería matar pensé que podría intentarlo. Que iluso, me estaba dando caviar a cambio de gambas- Rió Juvia, soltando de nuevo ese rostro esculpido por Satanás.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con que no pueda soportar tu ataque- Juvia sonrió.

-Será tan doloroso que desearás morir- Añadió, con ese rostro de loca.

-¿Qué puede ser tan doloroso como par…?- Natsu sintió una punzada y un dolor muy intenso en su pecho, instintivamente bajó su mirada para observar que estaba mal, y al ver el filo de la lanza negra de Gray atravesando su pecho, se quedó patidifuso. Mierda, había bajado al guardia. Espera, miró el cuerpo inerte de Gray, y la figura sonriente de Juvia. ¡GRAY ESTABA MUERTO! ¡LO ESTABA VIENDO CON SUS PROPIOS OJOS! Espera, no era posible que…Natsu se quedó mirando a su verdugo, con muchas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

-Lucy…porqué has…yo te amo…- Lucy sostenía la otra parte de la lanza, con una sonrisa oscura y tenebrosa que mostraba que no había tenido ningún tipo de duda al matar a Natsu.

-Nuestro juego a sido muy divertido, Natsu, pero se acabó, Game Over- Sonrió Lucy, con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Natsu lloró aún más.

-Pero Lucy… ¿y todo lo que hemos compartido…? No puede ser que tu hayas atravesado mi pecho con esa lanza…- Las lágrimas se sucedían sin parar.

-Todo a sido un juego, yo nunca te he…a-a-amado…- Una lágrima se resbaló por la mejilla de la rubia. ¿Qué tipo de Macedonia sentimental estaba experimentando en ese mismo momento Lucy?

-No digas eso por favor…- Suplicó Natsu, quedándose ya sin fuerzas para respirar. Lucy se acercó a Natsu y lo besó por última vez. Fue el beso más intenso, y más lleno de amor que jamás se haya realizado, una forma de demostrar sin palabras que su amor por Natsu era sincero, pero que de alguna forma no podía demostrarlo; antes de que éste cayera al suelo inerte, y ella sacara la lanza ensangrentada de su cuerpo ensangrentado y pudiera ver con horror su rostro. Estaba lleno de lágrimas.

-Mierda- Susurró Lucy, para después dirigirse con una sonrisa hacia Juvia.

-Bien hecho, con esto queda saldada tu deuda con la sociedad de los ángeles, en unos días saldrás de la cárcel- Aclaró Juvia. Lucy asintió, y mientras ella se iba, Juvia la volvió a llamar.

-Por cierto, buena actuación- Aclaró la peliazul. Lucy se dio la vuelta. "No era una actuación, yo amaba a Natsu, zorra" pensó la rubia, con su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

¿Por qué? Os preguntareis, bien, os responderé usando unas cuantas líneas.

Lucy en verdad es una exconvicta del mundo de los ángeles, en sus inicios Lucy había hecho cosas tan horribles y despiadadas, usando a la gente que más quería, incluso de su familia, para conseguir algo, y una vez alcanzado su objetivo, matarlos a sangre fría (ella mató a su hermana pequeña, a su madre y a sus tíos, solo por un puñado de joyas). En uno de sus robos, Lucy acabó yendo a la cárcel, y tras seis años entre rejas, una empresa de estudio de humanos muy famosa, se comprometió a pagar su fianza a cambio de que ella bajara al mundo de los humanos, y le diera el "time jump" a un espécimen interesante, para que se confirmará la teoría de la locura humana, que afirmaba que un ser humano con tal poder, acabaría por poner su mundo patas arriba (el caso de Natsu). Después de todo esto, tendría que matarlo para que su ambición no destruyese también el mundo de los ángeles. Lucy aceptó, aún con el aviso de que era una misión muy arriesgada. "Arriesgada, ¿que mierdas dices?" solía decir Lucy, inocente. No entendía que había una posibilidad de que le cogieras cariño a ese humano, incluso algo más que eso (Lucy amaba a Natsu, y era la persona más importante para ella, no penséis que es una zorra de mierda), y que finalmente deberías matarlo aún si esto te costaba tu propia estabilidad mental. Finalmente, Lucy mató a Natsu, y pudo ser libre en el mundo de los ángeles, pero cada vez que se acostaba en la cama, se acordaba del rostro de Natsu, de su amado, y eso amigos, no es algo que pueda olvidar jamás, será por siempre su prisión infernal.

FIN.

**Espero k os haya gustado, REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


End file.
